The invention relates to magnetic recording apparatus and particularly to apparatus for recording on magnetic disks.
It has previously been common practice to record only on one side of a flexible magnetic disk at a time. Such recording, of course, limits the capacity of the apparatus with respect to the total amount of information that may be recorded and the speed with which the information may be recorded.